<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows of Madness by Sarehime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053291">Shadows of Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarehime/pseuds/Sarehime'>Sarehime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Castlevania AU, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarehime/pseuds/Sarehime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I met a lady in the meads,<br/>Full beautiful—a faery’s child,<br/>Her hair was long, her foot was light,<br/>And her eyes were wild."</p><p>Love could turn someone into a monster. Frankenstein knew that, can feel that in his bones...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Ignes Kravei/Frankenstein (Noblesse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Frankenstein was a neat and clean young man, his working room had always been catastrophic. Three walls of his room was bookcase but book towers stretched out towards the ceiling because the shelves did not suffice. There were a lot of books from different languages. Latin, Hebrew, French, English and Scandinavian languages... There were open books and papers on the table right in front of the window. There was a pendulum next to the papers and books, sometimes Frankenstein had been watching this pendulum for hours on end. At that time you could understand that he was designing something or having a problem in his brain. A strange mechanism showing the movement of the moon around a golden globe stood in a corner of the room as if it had just been thrown. There was a little window on ceiling, the eyes of long and heavy telescope always facing that window. It was Frankenstein's favorite tool. At night when he can't sleep, he was watching movements of planets and stars. </p><p>Frankenstein loved his working room although all its mess. This room completely belonged to him and just to him. </p><p>Now he looked carefully red liquit in a test tube. When he saw the red liquit was still remain steady, he frowned deeply. He turned the book irritatedly after put the tube on his table. </p><p>"What did I do wrong?" he mumbled while is looking his book. He had done everything written in the book, he couldn't understand that why he had been fail. He sighed.</p><p>Right now, a solution of this problem didn't come to his mind. I'd better ask the solution to Ignes, he thought. He had been looking for an excuse to see Ignes already. He had closed the book with a smile on his face and thereafter dressed quickly. Before he left the his mansion, he had informed his housekeeper about where he go. </p><p>Luckily today was a beautiful day! He could watch spectacular scenery along the way of Ignes's house. While he passed through the village that under the protection of his family, people had greeted him. Frankenstein had responted their greet with a fake smile. He didn't like the people at all. </p><p>Ignes was living in a mountainous place far from the village. She preferred to stay away from the people too and Frankenstein loved her attitude so much. He loved her completely actually. </p><p>Finally when he arrived Ignes' house, he pulled halter towards himself and the horse stopped immediately. He smiled flirtatiously already when he dismounted. After had reached the door, he knocked it with a melody on his part, in this way Ignes could understand he had came. He started to waiting. Luckly, not much time has passed, he had heard her soft sound of footsteps. He smiled gently. </p><p>When the door finally opened, Ignes welcomed him with her usual beauty. After seeing her, Frankenstein's eyes widened slightly. Today she had wore a white dress. There were violet colour flower embroidery on collar of the dress. She had made a nice bun with a purple ribbon to her raven, wavy and long hair. Frankenstein had admired Ignes. Again and again. </p><p>"Don't look at me with that stupid expression," said Ignes angrily. After heard what she said, Frankenstein laughed. He couldn't help, this grumpy attitude looked so cute to him. </p><p>"Well, usual Ignes. When will you leave being a grumpy witch?" he asked smirking. Ignes rolled her eyes at his smug face. </p><p>"Never!" She said and started to walking inside, leaving the door open. Frankenstein entered the house, still the smirk hung up on his lips. </p><p>When they had passed in, </p><p>"Why did you come here again?" she asked. </p><p>"I have a problem," he replied and took out the small book in his pocked and passed it to Ignes. "No matter how hard I try, the metal in the liquit always remains constant." Ignes got the book and took a quick look at it. </p><p>"Allow me to review this book for a few days. I can derivation a formula you can understand." </p><p>"Of course!" Frankenstein agreed happily. </p><p>And then he took a look at the house. There had been no change in here. The books had scaddered all around and big and noisy clock was still keeping to work. Ink had been spilling on the her work table and the papers on the table had been ruined. Frankenstein immediately headed there. Firstly he cleared ink and then threw away the papers, straighten the ink bootle. After arranging and cleaning the table, he turned to Ignes who sitting on the cane rocker. He raised one his eyebrow. </p><p>"I am worried about my book," he said. </p><p>"Same for me," said Ignes while still reading the book. "This book is amazing! I will try to make sure nothing would happen to this book but I don't promise." </p><p>"At least spill tea, if you spill ink, it become completely unreadable!" Ignes looked at him with a deadpan look. </p><p>"Your trust to me makes my eyes watering!" Frankenstein widened his smirk. </p><p>"Please come on, Ignes! You can't say to I am wrong!" he said tauntingly. Ignes closed the book harshly. </p><p>"Very well, I will not discuss more. Do you want a cup of tea?" </p><p>"I would like to of course! I miss your tea," said Frankenstein with a cheerful voice. "But I forgot to bring snacks." </p><p>"No need," said Ignes. "I have made cookies at the other evening. In this cupboard." Ignes pointed. </p><p>While Ignes had made tea, Frankenstein put the cookies on the coffe table in the hall. He was happy that he and Ignes could spend time together after a long time. He had really missed his favorite girl. </p><p>Finally Ignes joined him with two cups of tea in her hand. They had sat the face to face on stiff chair. While they was drinking their tea, Frankenstein looked at Ignes. </p><p>"Cookies are tasty. I am surprised." Ignes glared at him but then she turned to enjoying her tea without saying anything but it had been so obvious she is irriated. Frankenstein giggled. </p><p>"I am joking, you know Ignes." </p><p>"Shut up," she said sternly. Frankenstein sighed and then put the tea cup on the table. </p><p>"It's great to watch you while drinking tea but I prefer to chatting. I like your conversation, dear," he said lovingly. There was a tone that trying to seduce her in his voice. He was trying to flirt with Ignes hopelessly again but Ignes had chosen to ignore him because she hadn't been in the mood today. </p><p>Frankenstein had understood she isn't in the mood in the first place but he couldn't understand what is that demoralized her that much. Frankenstein started to observing Ignes' face carefully. Young woman seemed tired and her skin had been pale. The rosiness that had always been on her cheeks and little stars in her eyes had faded. </p><p>"Are you feeling okay, Ignes?" He asked carefully. Ignes looked at him wonderingly. </p><p>"Yes, I am fine. Why did you ask?" </p><p>"You are so pale and looked like tired. What happened Ignes? There is nothing that is bothering you, right?" Ignes sighed while Frankenstein threw his questions at her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to her hand. </p><p>"A week ago I had heared a letter from my mother. My father had been... plague-stricken." Frankenstein's lips parted in surprise at what he heard. </p><p>"I am so sorry," he could just say. </p><p>"I want to visit my father." Frankenstein looked at her bewilderedly. His heart started to beating with fear. </p><p>"Ignes.. you can't go. You had told me that if you go back to there, they are going to execute you! Also... This plague is communicable. Ignes, I understand you but-" Ignes cut his word. </p><p>"I said I wanted to visit, fool, I didn't say I am going to visit!" Frankenstein hove a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Oh... Well. I am sorry, I have acted selfishly. How do you feel? Ah... My bad. Of course you don't feel well!" Ignes dropped her eyes to her cup. </p><p>"Nothing," she muttered. Frankenstein just stared at Ignes. He didn't know what to say after her desperate and silent cry. He gulped. He could feel Ignes' pain and her pain hurted him so much. "I never have a deep relationship with my father. When they had excommunicated me, he didn't support me. When they had been exiling me from my own home, he just watched. Actually I get pain for unfulfilled memories. We are to late for being father and daughter and we will not be anymore." Frankenstein listened Ignes' words with an ache in his heart. </p><p>"I am really sorry," he said. Ignes shrugged. </p><p>"Nevermind," she said trying to smile. She asked him a questiong to move away from this matter. "How are you by the way, prince? Night creatures have often attacked to the village these days." </p><p>"Good that you opened this topic," said Frankenstein. "How long do you plan to live alone in this house? It's dangerous!" Night creatures were horrendous monsters and living alone in this home next to the scary, dark forrest was making Ignes a perfect snack for the night creatures and even only thinking about it drove Frankenstein crazy. </p><p>"What do you suggest I do?" Ignes asked tauntingly. Like she was wondering to what is his advice. </p><p>"Marry up with someone!" Frankenstein answered at once. Ignes raised one her eyebrow. </p><p>"With whom?" Ignes wanted to laught when Frankenstein had run his hand through his hair. </p><p>"With someone who can protect you, of course!" Ignes put her hand under her chin and pretended to think. </p><p>"Hmm... Actually you are right! Actually, I have been thinking the blacksmith from the village is a pretty good candidate for me!" Frankenstein glared at her, he looked like he was going to explode soon. </p><p>"When you see me as a candidate for marrying?!" Ignes laughed loudly. </p><p>"I suppose, never! You brat!" Frankenstein frowned. </p><p>"Marry me woman!" </p><p>"I refuse! I don't know how many times I had been refusing you!" Frankenstein put his hand on his heart in a dramatic way. </p><p>"You are breaking my heart!" </p><p>"Come on Franky, you like it!" Frankenstein rolled his eyes at her words. </p><p>"You are so wicked," he said. She giggled after seeing his sullen face. </p><p>Frankenstein wanted to stay a bit more but seemingly the time wasn't his side. When he saw orangish red light of the setting sun, he gazed at her. There had been a sudden calmness and silence in her peaceful present. He watched the illusion of the light on her, how the light change her beauty into a mystery ethereal soul. She was so beautiful, a beauty that hurt him. Her feminene charms was leaving a major damage to his brain for sure. </p><p>"I think it's time to take my leave," he said unwillingly. Ignes nodded while her smile was fading away slowly. If his brain hadn't trick a dirty play to him, she seemed upset for his leaving. </p><p>"Okay," she just said. </p><p>Ignes saw him to the door. When Frankenstein went out of the door, he turned to Ignes suddenly. He wasn't wanting to go and was trying to prolong the process as best as he can. They started to looking at each other eyes for a while. Then Frankenstein placed his hand to Ignes' cheek. </p><p>"Please think about my proposal of marriage," he said. His finger tips were caressing to young women's silky skin while Frankenstein had closed the distance between their faces. "I am serious," he said sotto voce. Ignes was wanting to tilted her head and escaped his burning eyes but all she could do to was had been looking into his sky-blue eyes. </p><p>Their lips had opened part but thin wall that always between them had showed itself. Frankenstein looked at her lips he had always been yearning and longing for. His fingers caressed her lower lip softly. Not now... Young man gulped and tilted his head towards Ignes.   </p><p>Ignes closed her eyes when she felt soft lips on her cheek. Her hand twitched to hold her neck and pull him towards herself but she stopped herself. She didn't know why she had always been stopping herself but... She inhaled effeminately. </p><p>Frankenstein glanced her eyes while he had tangled his fingers around her hand. </p><p>"Have a nice evening, la belle dame sans merci," he whispered and squeezed her hand a little before let go and finally pulled away himself from her. </p><p>Frankenstein had been careful not to listen to his heart as he walked towards his horse. If he had listened his heart, he would go back to Ignes but the hadn't come yet. Of course it would come. Frankenstein was looking forward to this time. The time that he lost himself in Ignes' arms...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my native language. I am so sorry for typos, grammatical mistakes,... etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>